


Above The Dome

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [256]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: The Dome is an amazing structure – Cody has never seen anything like this. It’s been a couple weeks since Blaine guided him and his brother here for the first time, and ever since that day Cody has come back daily, just to look at the city from this privileged point of view.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Leoverse [256]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Above The Dome

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> In this specific instance of the tree-verse, Leo and Cody are brothers, kings of a secluded village in the mountains. The bond between brothers is highly valued by the religion of this reign, as the Gods the people serve and believe in are themselves brothers, governing the universe from a yin/yang perspective. For the same reason, any romantic and/or sexual relationship between brothers and siblings is strictly forbidden, and it is said that siblings entertaining such a relationship bring misfortune and tragedy to the land, to themselves and to the people they love.  
> The Law also says that, when the king comes of age, he must marry, choosing his life-time partner among the suitors who will present themselves beating gifts and promises of alliance. Among them, there's Blaine, who ends up understanding much more about the brothers kings than he thought he would initially.  
> This shot is set a few months from the beginning of the whole story; at this point Blaine already is the favore suitor, because he's been secretly helping Cody and Leo being together. As the fateful day of Cody's choice approaches, Blaine takes the brothers to his own reign, the City of Westerville, to give them a break from the restrictive laws of their kingdom, and to show them that a different way of life is possible.
> 
> This story was written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M1, prompt: "higher perspective".

The Dome is an amazing structure – Cody has never seen anything like this. It’s been a couple weeks since Blaine guided him and his brother here for the first time, and ever since that day Cody has come back daily, just to look at the city from this privileged point of view.

He touches the glass, thick and transparent, and always cool no matter how hot does the sun burn in the desert out of the Dome’s border. Underneath him, the city teems with life, people walking and running up and down the wide, clean streets, along the beautiful tree-lined avenues drawn between the rows of buildings in hard stone facing each other. That’s called concrete, Blaine explained him. A mix of cement, sand and gravel they use to build. Cody’s curious about it, he made Blaine promise he’s going to get him to a construction site to see how that works. He knows sand, but he knows nothing about gravel and cement, that’s not what they use to build their buildings back home. He’s so excited to learn about everything. He’s so excited about staying in this place.

The City of Westerville is an alien place for many reasons. It looks different than Lima, it has different customs, the people look different too, coming in all colors and shapes and having nothing to do with the pale-skinned and dark-haired majority of people who live in Lima. They drive machines that Cody has never seen, they wear clothes that would be unthinkable back home, tailored in materials he didn’t even know existed.

Most importantly, though, they have different beliefs that coexist together.

And none of them condemns you to be the bearer of death and tragedy that their own religion in Lima makes out of you if you happen to be enough of a tragic soul that you ended up falling in love with your brother.

Every time he’s alone up here, he can see all this clearer, and he feels better. That’s why he comes so often and stays so long. He loves the way this place has to force you to look at things from a different perspective – not muddled up in between them, but up top and above of them. Things look smaller from up here. They look easier to solve because you can see how they could develop on the long run. He can see that young lady underneath – so small, like a teeny tiny ant – cross the road looking right and left. He can see the way her body leans on the left already while she’s crossing, so that she’s not moving in a straight line, but following a slightly curved trajectory, and he can foresee that she’s going to take a turn to the left when she reaches the opposite sidewalk – and that’s exactly what she does.

From the top of the Dome he can also look at the desert outside of it. He can see the mountains on the horizon and he knows Lima’s there, but he can’t see it. Its ghosts and its rules and its laws and restrictions and his damned curse are far away and they’re so small and inconsequential he can’t even see them. Even smaller and more inconsequential than the young lady crossing the street hundreds of feet underneath him – because at least he can see _her_.

“I knew I would find you here,” Blaine says, approaching him from behind, “How are you, Pet?”

Cody smiles, and when the man gets closer he lies back against him, his strong scent enveloping him completely, like a hug. “Better than I’ve ever felt,” he admits in a whisper, “Where’s my brother?”

“Worried to death that he can’t find you downstairs,” he chuckles, kissing him on top of his head, “You really must tell him that this is where you come whenever you disappear. You would give him peace of mind.”

“And I would destroy my own, as you know well that he would insist on coming with me, if he knew.”

“And you don’t want him to come along?” Blaine smirks, leaning in to kiss him on his cheek, “While you accept me? He better be jealous.”

Cody smiles distantly and doesn’t answer. He doesn’t want to have to tell Blaine that the reason why he accepts his presence up here is merely that Blaine doesn’t have the same impact on his body and soul that Leo has. That when Blaine’s next to him, he can still think straight, he can still hold onto his rationality. He can’t, when Leo’s around, because Leo overwhelms him like a hurricane, and whenever he’s close the only thing Cody wants is to get closer and lose himself.

There’s no need to say that out loud – he believes, after all, that Blaine knows, on some level, or he wouldn’t be helping them the way he is. 

He goes back to look to the city. And to the desert. Keeping his problems and fears at a safe distance.

He will confront them from up close, at some point. Just not now.


End file.
